duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bangren, Ancient Arhat/Rulings
Q: While my opponent had a Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, I attacked with the power 1000 creature, Dreaming Moon Knife. What happens to Dreaming Moon Knife? Does it get destroyed? **A: Yes, it is destroyed. First, you announce your attack by tapping Dreaming Moon Knife. Now that it is tapped, its power drops by 1000, bringing it to 0 power, and so it's destroyed immediately. As Dreaming Moon Knife leaves that battle "when it attacks", your opponent loses the chance to block as well, and a battle doesn't occur. *Q: While my opponent had a Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, I attacked with the power 1000 creature, Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter. What happens to Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter? Does its effect that states "whenever this creature attacks" happen? **A: Yes. Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter is destroyed, but its "on attack" effect does trigger. First, you tap Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter to announce your attack. Then, its power is reduced by 1000, bringing it to 0, so it is destroyed. However, it leaves the battle zone "when it attacks", so this creature's "whenever this creature attacks" effect does still occur. *Q: While my opponent had a Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, I used Marrow Ooze, the Twister, a creature with 1000 power, to block the attack. Does a battle happen? **A: No. You can block the attack, but the battle doesn't occur. First, you indicate Marrow Ooze, the Twister as the creature you want to block with by tapping it. Its power is decreased by 1000, bringing it to 0, so it is destroyed. The attacking creature was still blocked, but no battle happens as the blocking creature has left the battle zone already. *Q: While my opponent had a Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, I used Dejiron, a creature with 1000 power, to block the attack. Does Dejiron's on block effect trigger? **A: Yes, it does trigger. Dejiron has blocked, so it takes a 1000 power reduction for being tapped, bringing it to 0 power and destroying it, but it has still technically blocked, so its effect does trigger. *Q: While my opponent had a Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, I attacked with the power 1000 creature, Explosion Lizard. Explosion Lizard has power attacker +4000. What happens in this case? **A: When you tap Explosion Lizard to announce your attack, it simultaneously receives the 1000 decrease and 4000 increase, so it has 4000 power. The attack occurs, and then when the battle ends, it loses its power attacker +4000. The creature is still tapped at this point, so its power then drops to 0 and is destroyed. *When your opponent's creatures tap to attack, and have their power drop to 0 or lower as a result, the creature is destroyed and the attack stops. However, effects that trigger when a creature attacks still continue. *Similarly, when your opponent's creatures tap to block, and have their power drop to 0 or lower as a result, the creature is destroyed. However, since the attack stops due to blocking, no battle happens. Effects that trigger when a creature blocks still continue as well. *Creatures with a low enough base power but have "power attacker" will gain and lose power at the same time when attacking. After the attack finishes, that creature is destroyed due to its power dropping to 0 or lower. Category:Rulings